Boot Camp
by B-shiro
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta cart an eight year old Trunks off to Boot Camp, and mayhem ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Babyshiro: OK my computer deleted this file AGAIN! Will there be any rest to my computer miss-fortunes?!  
  
Izzy: no  
  
Babyshiro: -___- crappy  
  
Izzy: yes very.well um should I?  
  
Babyshiro: go ahead  
  
Izzy: ^^ YAY! The highlight of my day getting to introduce the story! Boy how pathetic anyways this story is titled Boot Camp trust me it lives to its name. With that said let the story begin.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own thou DBZ.wah  
  
1 Boot Camp  
  
"Trunks sweetie," Bulma asked in a sweet loving, caring, I-can-do-no- wrong type tone, that was what gave Trunks his first suspicion that something was up.  
  
"Yes mother dearest," Trunks said smiling with an equally sweet tone just to humor her.  
  
"Well you see honey Vegeta and I," Bulma began as Trunks then tuned her out. Something was indeed up. When did mom and Vegeta ever have a decent conversation in which they both agree with each other? NEVER! There up to something and he didn't like the smell of things.or it could just be his mothers new cheap perfume YIKES it reeked! Of course he tuned her back in just to see what this was all about.  
  
"We've decided that you need to be around other children your age," Bulma continued as Trunks once again tuned her out. VEGETA agreeing for me to be around other kids MY age. This was a joke right? Right? There was no way Vegeta would ever speak for the benefit of himself, Trunks in this manner. Bulma had to have forced him somehow someway.  
  
"Vegeta has agreed to letting me send you to Boot Camp," Bulma finally finished. Trunks's eyes when wide at these words. This was some Joke! Some cruel JOKE! Vegeta 1- would never ever agree to anything his mother said. 2- Boot Camp?! Honestly?! 3- Bulma forced him to agree. She had to have!  
  
"BOOT CAMP?! MOTHER PLEASE!" Trunks shouted enraged at the thought of leaving his lovely pampered home. "This is a JOKE RIGHT?! Your not literally considering shipping me off the the unknowns?! AND FATHER AGREED TO THIS?! When was this?! WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED! When this decision was being made! I knew you guys hated me BUT this is ridiculous!"  
  
"We don't hate YOU!" Bulma said, "Well at least I don't."  
  
"Mother think about it," Trunks said, "Your not thinking clearly, your sending your only son off to a hell whole out it the middle of no where. I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'LL DRAG YOU TO COURT IF I HAVE TO! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"  
  
Bulma stared at Trunks, "That's IT no more TV!" She said shaking her head in dismay. Trunks gapped, "YOU CAN TAKE AWAY MY TELEVISION BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY WILL! I WILL NOT GO AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
The next day Trunks was kicked out the door and on to the bus by Vegeta literally he was KICKED out the door.  
  
"BYE SWEETIE HAVE A NICE TRIP!" Bulma yelled, "WRITE US EVERDAY AND TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON AND HOW YOUR DOING! She then started waving her son goodbye as Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You know Bulma with the brat gone we have the house all to ourselves," Vegeta said smirking devilishly as Bulma grinned. They walked inside the house planning only Denda knows what.  
  
One the bus Trunks sat pissed off as ever as all the kids around him sang the Cinderella song 'Bippity Boppity Boo' which was really annoying Trunks. He was 8 years old and forced to ride a bus full of retards and morons to a place out in the middle of nowhere all because his parents said so. Boy was his life dandy and good. Ooh it was the best! Trunks sighed 'why me' he thought sourly as he pushed the kid next to him out of the seat, might as well have a little fun while I'm here he though evilly.  
  
At camp there new instructor walked up and down the line examining each and every one of the 'new recruits' as he put it. He was a tall bulk man somewhere in his 40s with gray hair already starting to come in over top his original dark brown hair and a short milk type mustache. Trunks thought he looked like your gym teacher from hell mixed with a Jackass Drill Sergeant.  
  
"My name is Coach Killer," he spat out causing some of the kids to step back, "And from the looks of you all I take it you're a bunch of mama's boys." Trunks's eyes narrowed he did not like that comment very much nor did some of the other kids. One in particular coughed while saying 'jerk' this only made the coach snap his head in his direction.  
  
"What's your name boy?" Coach Killer questioned eyes staring at the boy.  
  
"Tom," the kid said.  
  
"Well Tom," Killer said walking toward him, "I want you to DROP AND GIVE ME THRITY! MOVE IT! NOW!" Tom wide-eyed dropped down to his hands and knees and started doing push-ups.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to all of you!" the coach said turning to face the other children, "I do not accept kids that are idiotic sissies like Tom! Anyone caught doing anything I find inappropriate will be force to do extreme acts of exercise until I say otherwise. DO YOU COPY THAT?" All the kids nodded mumbling a small 'yes sir' "I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" he shouted.  
  
"YES SIR!" they all shouted.  
  
"Good," he said smugly, "Leave to your assigned caverns, tomorrow you will be woken up at the crack of dawn! Then you training shall begin." With that said he left as the children scattered into their bunks. 'This is going to be one jacked-up camp' Trunks thought as he to made an exit to his bunk.  
  
Babyshiro: So.should I continue or not?  
  
Izzy: not!  
  
Babyshiro: I wasn't asking you! I was asking the reviewers! So should I continue? A review telling me if I should or shouldn't would be nice. So plz R&R 


	2. The Pit

Babyshiro: I've been inspired to write lately.who would have thought?  
  
Izzy: me!  
  
Babyshiro: -__- it was a figure of speech  
  
Izzy: *blush* I knew that!  
  
Babyshiro: sure.  
  
Izzy: I DID!  
  
Babyshiro: whatever  
  
Disclaim: I do not own DBZ *curses* ^^  
  
  
  
The Pit For Troublemakers  
  
"Alright you low excuse for soldiers!" spat out Coach Killer as he ordered the boys to stand up straight with their shoulders out and their guts sucked in, "This will be your new home for the rest of the week!"  
  
'WEEK?!' Trunks thought now horrified, 'NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WOULD LAST A WEEK?! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!! I should have packed more close!!' Trunks was to absorb in his thought to hear the Coaches next order, this caused the Coaches evil eyes to land on Trunks.  
  
"Well, Class!" Coach Killer started, "It seems we have a Troublemaker in our midst." He now walked toward Trunks and yelled directly into his ear, "BOY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" This snapped Trunks back to reality he replied quickly in a mocking tone, "My name is Briefs, Trunks Briefs Sir!" Trunks saluted while saying this and fought back the urge to snicker like the rest of the boys were doing.  
  
"Well, Trunks Briefs," Coach Killer said annoyed, "Do you think it's funny to mock me? Well guess what.IT'S NOT!! DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!!!" Trunks scowled as he dropped down to his hands and knees and started doing push-ups before the Coach could say another word Trunks was up and back in line shocking all the boys, even shocking the Coach. The Coach quickly dismissed the thought and went back to ordering the children around.  
  
Later that day all the children collapsed from being out of breathe, all except Trunks he was still just as energized, as he was that morning. They had run for thirty minutes, and if they stopped they were force to run another thirty minutes.  
  
'Is this the best the coach could do?' Trunks thought as he did a couple of knee bends to warm himself up for more work. 'I thought this so called 'Boot Camp' would be harder than this.' Trunks grinned 'Well at least I know I'm 100xs stronger than these kids' he thought as he looked over at the children all lying on the ground looking like they were dead. 'Yep I'm way better than them' Trunks sighed feeling quiet prideful about his accomplishments for the day; he even had the urge to gloat about the fact he was stronger than the rest of his roomies. He could see himself walking about the others stepping on some of them, a mere 8 year old toppling the other children ageing from 10 to 17.  
  
Trunks's Daydream (we will now enter an 8 year olds daydreams be prepared)  
  
"You all suck!" Trunks said jumping up and down on a rather large fat kid who we know as 'Tubby' "I'm better than you all could ever hope to be!" Trunks does a little dance as the other boys lay flat on the stomachs allowing Trunks to step on them. Beautiful women appeared out of nowhere feeding him grapes, as he used two kids, one as a chair and the other as a footstool that was massaging his feet.  
  
"Prince Trunks how could we have ever thought to be better than you," said a low life human bowing to him, "I'm so ashamed please forgive me." Trunks took a moment to think about this.  
  
"No," Trunks said cutely pulling an invisible level on the human chair causing a trap door to appear absorbing the low life human. Trunks smiled as the boy fell into the never-ending abyss.  
  
"Servant girls who I don't know your names please assist me by fetching me my crown," Trunks said to the girls around him, they handed him his crown in which was covered in blue sapphires to match his azure eyes. He grinned as he placed it on his head, a long golden staff with a huge sapphire appeared in his hands, and a robe attached itself around his shoulders he felt pretty good right about now.  
  
Just then the Coach comes in and falls to knees, "Master I beg for your forgiveness." The coach said bowing up and down, "I made you do work when I should have been treating you like the king you are! Please find it in you kind heart to forgive an old fart bag such as I."  
  
Trunks took a moment to think about this then he replied, "Nah I rather watch you fall into a deep dark abyss it's much funnier that way! Besides like I'd spare a worthless sayji.err wait scratch that worthless human like yourself!" He then pulled the lever laughing as the coach fell into the abyss. "Servant girl did you add the sharks to the abyss?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course Prince Trunks," replied one of the many servant girls.  
  
"Excellent," Trunks said evilly as he started laughing insanely but only to be cut off as his mother and father appeared out of thin air, "Oh Trunks can you ever forgive me your mother for making you leave your home and forcing you to come out here in the middle of nowhere?" Bulma said bowing at Trunks's feet.  
  
"Yes son I'm so sorry," Vegeta said kissing Trunks's feet, "I was wrong to agree with your mother in allowing you to go waste even a second of your marvelous life in which I envy so. I should never have doubted your greatness while training you. I am forever sorry for hitting and hurting your gorgeous face. Forgive me you highness." Trunks was grinning widely.  
  
"Of course mother and father I forgive you," Trunks said, "but as your punishment for what you did you must.become my lackeys!"  
  
"Thank you thank you oh noble one," they both said bowing and kissing his feet. "We are forever grateful." Vegeta and Bulma then got up and started fanning Trunks their new Prince.  
  
Out of Daydream  
  
Trunks was again absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the Coach screeching in his ear when what the coach was saying finally reached Trunks's brain it caused him to jump back.  
  
"AH!" Trunks yelled, "WHAT?!!!!!!"  
  
"That's it BOY!" Coach Killer yelled turning a nice shade of red, strawberry colored. "IT'S TO THE PIT WITH YOU!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks yelled, "DON'T TELL ME YOUR GOING TO SHOVE ME UNDER YOUR ARM PIT!!! AHHHHH THAT'S JUST GROSS AND UNSANATARY! Who knows what fungus is growing under there!!! AH! Probably a mountain full!"  
  
The Coach was now beet red and stemming from rage. He lifted Trunks's up, tucking him under his arm as he headed toward the back of the camp.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S WORSE THAN FUNGUS!" Trunks shouted as he stared into Killer's underarm, "YOU DON'T WEAR DEODERANT!!" Trunks's started hacking and coughing gasping for decent air.  
  
"BOY YOU'VE TESTED AND PUSHED MY LIMITS TO FAR!" Killer yelled, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE!" He dropped Trunks into a huge hole in the ground and stated clearly, "Now you will stay in this pit for the rest of the day."  
  
"A pit? A PIT?" Trunks said blinking, "A pit? This is your best?" Trunks flew out of the pit and landed on the ground near it. "You are going to have to do better than that to punish me," Trunks said crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
"Your one of them flying kids aren't you?" Coach Killer said eyeing him. A huge sweat drop appeared on Trunks's head as he fell over. (Like they always do on the TV whenever something dumb is said)  
  
Babyshiro: Ok that was the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it!  
  
Izzy: I didn't!  
  
Babyshiro: *glares*  
  
Izzy: I mean I loved it!  
  
Babyshiro: ^^  
  
Izzy: *sweat drop* um.R&R please 


	3. When All Else Fails

Babyshiro: ^_^ I'm typing again!!  
  
Koushirou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs and hides*  
  
Babyshiro: -____- it's not that bad  
  
Izzy: IT IS TOO!!  
  
Babyshiro: *blinks* why did your name change?  
  
Izumi Kid: I don't know  
  
Babyshiro: right  
  
Koushiro: *sweat drop*  
  
Babyshiro: um…why don't you say the disclaim  
  
Digital Master Koushirou: Fine with me! Ahem! Babyshiro does not own Digimon…thank god. She'd pair me off with the unknown if she did…  
  
Babyshiro: ^_____^  
  
Izzy: *sweat drop x2*  
  
~__________________________________~__________________________________~  
  
  
  
When All Else Fails Call For Backup!  
  
~~~~~~~~~where the last chapter ended and this one begins~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"BOY YOU'VE TESTED AND PUSHED MY LIMITS TO FAR!" Killer yelled, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE!" He dropped Trunks into a huge hole in the ground and stated clearly, "Now you will stay in this pit for the rest of the day."  
  
"A pit? A PIT?" Trunks said blinking, "A pit? This is your best?" Trunks flew out of the pit and landed on the ground near it. "You are going to have to do better than that to punish me," Trunks said crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
"Your one of them flying kids aren't you?" Coach Killer said eyeing him. A huge sweat drop appeared on Trunks's head as he fell over. ~  
  
"Well, if my little pit is to tough for you," Killer stated as Trunks slowly collected himself off the ground, "then I guess you deserve a more server punishment, don't you agree?"  
  
Trunks's eyes grew as round as dinner plates as a thoughts entered his head. "Your not going to make me clip your toenails, are you??!?!!?" Trunks asked as he shivered with the thoughts. 'He might have huge bunions and warts and… and … and… ONLY DENDA KNOWS WHATELSE!!' Trunks thought now horrified.  
  
"NO YOU LITTLE IMP!!" Killer yelled eyes flashing red, "SOMETHING MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!!"  
  
"What could be worse than that???" Trunks asked clueless, "Unless, NO YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"  
  
"Yes!!! YES!!!" Killer said laughing evilly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Trunks screamed, "WHY?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!!?!? DON'T YOU KNOW?!?!?!? I DON'T DO WINDOWS!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Coach Killer yelled blandly. Trunks was laughing his head off, just the look on Killers face was enough to send him howling with laughter.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BISCUIT!!" Killer yelled now having to chew on his shirt to keep from going strait at the kid. He looked like a bull about to charge at his prey.  
  
"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU CLEAN ALL THE CABINS FROM THE FLOOR UP!" Killer started as Trunks gave him this 'You've-got-to-be-joking look' "OH BUT THAT'S NOT IT!! YOU WILL ALSO HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM!! AND THE CAFATERRIA LADIES!! WITH ONLY YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!!!"  
  
"YOUR KIDDING ME!!" Trunks said mind racing. He wasn't use to this type of torture. He had never done one ounce of cleaning in his entire life and like HFIL was he going to now! EXSPECIALLY WITH HIS TOOTHNBUSH!! Plus he wasn't going near the Cafeteria; those lunch ladies had long hairy armpits and looked as though they hadn't showed in centuries. As for the cabins, HECK NO! He wasn't going near any other Cabin but his own. Not even the Great Goku and Vegeta themselves at SSJ could make him go anywhere near Coach Killers cabin.  
  
"THIS IS INJUSTICE!!" Trunks shouted at Coach Killer.  
  
"NO THIS IS PAYBACK!" Coach Killer shouted back laughing diabolically as he lifted up the eight-year old and headed toward the nearest cabin.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Trunks yelled," "I'M RICH!! I'M FAMOUS!! I'LL SUE!!! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!!" Killer tossed him into the cabin and threw his toothbrush and a bucket of water and soap in after him.  
  
"I CAN AND I WILL!!!" Killer said slamming the door shut.  
  
'This is inhumane!' Trunks thought glaring at the toothbrush, soap, and bucket of water. 'I'm a prince and I deserve so much better! He has crossed the line there shall be retribution! The sakes are high and no one but no one crosses Trunks Vegeta Briefs and lives to tell!' Trunks stood up a look of pure determination crossed his face.  
  
'But what to do?' Trunks thought for a second then out of nowhere a Vegetaish smirk appeared overcame his features.  
  
'When all else fails," Trunks thought chuckling, "Call for backup!" Trunks opened the nearest window and flew out.  
  
'Dumb Cow he forgot to lock the windows," Trunks thought, "Ah well not like that would have stopped me anyways." He took off north toward the mountain areas.  
  
'Dude you better be willing to help or there will be HFIL to pay,' thought Trunks turning SSJ to gain speed.  
  
~__________________________~__________________________~  
  
Babyshiro: Good luck to the person who can figure out who Trunks is heading for. Though it is painfully obvious.  
  
Izzy: yep  
  
Babyshiro: I TRIED TO MAKE IT SOMEWHAT OF A CLIFFY!!  
  
Koushiro the Dark: But you failed  
  
Babyshiro: Yep  
  
Koushirou Master of All: So  
  
Babyshiro: So?  
  
Izzy Digital Emp: aren't cha gunna say R&R?  
  
Babyshiro: Oh YEAH!!  
  
Izzy: -_-  
  
Babyshiro: *blush* R$R see I made it a money sign so you got to!  
  
Koushirou: what's so special about a $ sign?  
  
Babyshiro: Cuz it represents cash and cash is good $_$  
  
Izzy The Cash Freak: $__________$ I see the green!  
  
Babyshiro: YES $_______________$  
  
READ$$$$$$REVIEW 


	4. Let the Games Begin

Babyshiro: I'm writing the fourth chapter, aren't you proud of me?  
  
Izzy: no  
  
Babyshiro: So supportive aren't you  
  
Izzy: ^-^ Yep!  
  
Babyshiro: I was being sarcastic  
  
Izzy: *smirks* I know  
  
Babyshiro: *scowls* NEways special thanks to Sutaseiu she put my fic over the 40 spot and due to that caused me to write again…now if any of you want to see more of 'The Original Five' chapters then someone better put it over the 50 spot, or on it!  
  
Izzy: that's blackmail!  
  
Babyshiro: SO! A girl got to do what a girl got to do to get around!  
  
Izzy: whatever!  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ *giggles* also thank you to RogueMoon! For finding my error in the last disclaim! Thanks for telling me! ^^ And before the disclaim I'd like to say to everyone to please read both Sutaseiu and RogueMoon's fic after you read and review mine!  
  
Izzy: More blackmail!  
  
Babyshiro: SHOVE IT Izzy! Now on with the disclaim!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own *Dragon Ball Z* in any way shape or form! ONLY THIS FIC! That's it I swear!  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
~~~~~~~Where you last left off~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is inhumane!' Trunks thought glaring at the toothbrush, soap, and bucket of water. 'I'm a prince and I deserve so much better! He has crossed the line there shall be retribution! The sakes are high and no one but no one crosses Trunks Vegeta Briefs and lives to tell!' Trunks stood up a look of pure determination crossed his face.  
  
But what to do?' Trunks thought for a second then out of nowhere a Vegetaish smirk appeared overcame his features.  
  
When all else fails," Trunks thought chuckling, "Call for backup!" Trunks opened the nearest window and flew out.  
  
Dumb Cow he forgot to lock the windows," Trunks thought, "Ah well not like that would have stopped me anyways." He took off north toward the mountain areas.  
  
Dude you better be willing to help or there will be HFIL to pay,' thought Trunks turning SSJ to gain speed.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
The Goal Is Set! Let the Games Begin!  
  
  
  
Trunks stopped near the same familiar little house near the mountains. The scenery was beautiful as always but he had to time to gawk. He had to get to his friends; his plan just couldn't work without a little help from the second son of Goku's.  
  
Trunks flew down to the small house and slowly climbed into the window. There was no way in HFIL that ChiChi, the mother of all loud mouths everywhere, was going to let her little boy go off and with the son of Vegeta to commit devious deeds. So best to just take Goten, his poor friend, and get the heck out of there before ChiChi realizes he's gone.  
  
'Hey Goten!' Trunks said as quietly as possible to the sleeping figure in from of him. Goten didn't normally sleep while there was still daylight out, must have had a good fattening meal to be out this quick.  
  
The smaller black haired boy stirred slightly, 'T –yawn- Trunks is that you?' he questioned.  
  
'No it's the boogie man out for his mid-day stroll,' Trunks said sarcastically but his friend's eyes grew wide with horror, he actually believed him, 'YOU BAKA! It's me Trunks! I was being sarcastic! Sheez your about as dumb as our dad sometimes!'  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly, 'Sorry Trunks,' he managed slightly pink in the face of course he then remember something Mrs. Bulma had said, 'Trunks? I thought your mom said you were at camp?'  
  
'I was Goten,' Trunks said as a devious smirk crossed his features, 'was that is…you see camp has gotten a little… hmmmm what's the best way to describe it; boring, unbearable, pathetic just to name a few. And well you being my best friend and all can help me…GET REVENGE ON KILLER AND VANDALIZE THE ENTIRE CAMP! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!' Goten stared at his friend wide-eyed, as he laughed insanely then calmed down smiling evilly.  
  
'So will you help me?' Trunks asked now serious, 'or are you going to turn me in? If you help me I'll…fix you up all your favorite snacks and play whatever game you want. If you turn me in then I swear from this day forth I will make your life a living HFIL!!!! Is that clear?'  
  
Trunks had made the last part so threatening that Goten would be an idiot to say no, also that snacks and game thing did sound fun plus this was his best friend! Of course he'd help!  
  
'I'll help you Trunks!' Goten said giving Trunks the well-known Son grin.  
  
'Good!' Trunks said smiling, 'Now all we need is some supply and we're all set!' Trunks clapped his hands together and soon after him and Goten were off to the closes Store.  
  
'Trunks,' Goten said uneasy as they both stood in front of the closes store to there section of living, 'Steeling is a bad thing! Can't we just pay for the stuff?'  
  
'NO Goten!' Trunks said, 'you see they'll recognize us and then question us! I mean who is going to sell two kids matches and gasoline? Paint and other supply? No one! So it's best if we just go in and get out as fast as possible! We are super fast no ones going to know it was us!' Trunks's persuasive nature and attitude had bought Goten he agreed.  
  
The two were in and out of the place before anyone could question what had just happen. The items they took had been so common that no one noticed there disappearance they only noticed that there was a breeze throughout the store.  
  
Trunks directed Goten to the dreaded camp, but this time he walked into the foreground with a look of knowing greatness on his face. It was nightfall, and all the campers and counselors and even Mr. Killer himself were asleep, Trunks and Goten had made sure of this.  
  
Trunks smirked as he studied the surroundings, this would truly be a night that all the people of this camp would remember, the night two partners in crime strike. The thought of what he and Goten would do to this place sent shivers down trunks spine. He was itching to begin.  
  
Trunks and Goten had devise how and what they were both to do and it boiled down to one thing… do and you please, leave no area untainted, and of course the most important reason the number one top priority, 'JUST HAVE FUN!'  
  
Trunks turned to Goten who was grinning back at him. 'Let the Games Begin!' Trunks shouted.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ Hope you guys liked it! I'll continue soon! And for those of you who are wondering about my other story 'The Original Five' well my sis and I have started on the next chapter and should have it done in a week or so…since we don't really get together to work on stuff a lot. So be expecting it!  
  
Izzy: What about this fic? All you talk about is your other.  
  
Babyshiro: that's because my dear muse I don't have to worry about getting threatening reviews to continue on this fic. Everyone who has reviewed so far has been rather nice.  
  
Izzy: Uh huh…  
  
Babyshiro: ^___^ You guys know the rule Review please! 


	5. Revenge is Sweet While it Last

Babyshiro: Yep the 5th chapter to Boot Camp! I'm writing it! Really soon too! Only what like 3 days after I posted that's a record right?  
  
Izzy: *in utter shock* *faints*  
  
Babyshiro: I killed my muse…. OH WELL! ^_^  
  
Disclaim: I do not own DBZ just to let you know! EVEN THOUGH IT'S POINTLESS TO SUSPECT a kid like me to own it!  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Where you last left off~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks directed Goten to the dreaded camp, but this time he walked into the foreground with a look of knowing greatness on his face. It was nightfall, and all the campers and counselors and even Mr. Killer himself were asleep, Trunks and Goten had made sure of this.  
  
Trunks smirked as he studied the surroundings, this would truly be a night that all the people of this camp would remember, the night two partners in crime strike. The thought of what he and Goten would do to this place sent shivers down trunks spine. He was itching to begin.  
  
Trunks and Goten had devise how and what they were both to do and it boiled down to one thing… do and you please, leave no area untainted, and of course the most important reason the number one top priority, 'JUST HAVE FUN!'  
  
Trunks turned to Goten who was grinning back at him. 'Let the Games Begin!' Trunks shouted.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Revenge is Sweet…While it Last  
  
Trunks set off toward the North Wing with the paint set and ready to go. Oh yeah he was going to have fun to night! He slowly crept in making sure not to wake anyone. He took out a paint brush and leaned over the campers in that bunk and slowly began to paint all over there faces.  
  
He painted inappropriate pictures of *ahem* stuff on there faces, went around the room painting all over the walls and writing in big letters just for the fun of it 'Trunks was here' and Trunks is the Master of All' He basically when around writing things that would only inflate his ego and make the others mad.  
  
Elsewhere Goten who was clueless as to exactly what he was suppose to do except paint, started drawing kitty cats and puppies flowers and nature all over the bunks and such. He drew hearts and stars and I love you all over the camper's faces.  
  
He basically made everyone and the bunk itself look like pansies. He only did this because Trunks said that the campers liked this type of stuff even though Goten thought it to be odd. But Goten never doubted Trunks so he continued painting.  
  
Now was the moment, the moment of Glory. Trunks tiptoed into Coach Killer's room an evil little Vegeta smirk on his face as he slowly dumped red paint all over Coach Killer who was dead to the world as he slept. Trunks grinned as he decorated the room in red and on the wall he wrote 'BOW DOWN TO YOUR ONE MASTER TRUNKS!' and 'GO TO HFIL KILLER'  
  
He gathered up all of Killers belongings clothes and such, just like he had with the other campers and took them outside where Goten was with the rest of the camper's things.  
  
'Trunks what are we doing with all there stuff?' Goten asked setting the last bit into the pile they had created.  
  
'Oh you'll see,' Trunks said grinning. He then grabbed the gasoline jug they had *taken* from the store and poured it onto the clothes.  
  
'Oh where going to roast some weenies,' Trunks started singing his made up song, 'Oh were going to have a fire, oh were going to laugh and sing, and I can't wait to see there face when they all come out and scream.'  
  
'Trunks you're scaring me,' Goten said looking at an insane grinning Trunks.  
  
'Now Goten I though you liked bon fires?' Trunks said to him.  
  
'I do but,' Goten started, 'I can't shake the feeling that this isn't just a bonfire for roasting marshmallows and stuff is it?'  
  
'Why of course not,' Trunks said in a matter of fact type tone, 'it's a bonfire recipe for revenge. You see I took all their items and clothes, even the ones they were wearing. This is going to be a night the campers of this camp are going to remember.'  
  
'Um…' was all Goten could say as Trunks lit a match. Trunks was really losing it. But oh well at least he'd get to eat some hotdogs and marshmallows! YAY!  
  
Trunks tossed the match into the fire and him and Goten watched as the items burst into flames. Goten stopped he could here something, besides the screams coming from campers as they and the Coach realized what was going on. It was a silent type sound, was someone crying? Goten turned around in shock to see that Trunks had burst into tears.  
  
'Trunks?!' Goten asked alarmed, 'What's wrong?!'  
  
'I'm –sob- just so –sob- happy!' Trunks said sniffling as Goten nodded in understanding. Goten was awestruck by Trunks's release of emotions. He'd never seen Trunks cry in his whole life and here was in tears because he was burning things. Goten just truly didn't get his comrade.  
  
'TRUNKS!' Coach Killer screeched enraged.  
  
Trunks stopped he was no longer crying he was now in a fit of laughter and Goten couldn't blame him, the campers, the counselors, Coach Killer himself! They all looked ridiculous!  
  
'YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN!!!!' Coach Killer shouted closing in on Trunks and Goten.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: Find out what happens next time on the climatic Boot Camp!  
  
Izzy: *still out*  
  
Babyshiro: yeah well…um…sorry if this wasn't the best chapter in the world…actually this had to be my worse one yet…*sigh* oh well…please have mercy and Review! 


	6. ECK! You shouldn't touch people there!

Babyshiro: ^-^ YEPPY! This is the 6th chapter of Boot Camp!  
  
Izzy: Amazing! You're still in the typing mood?  
  
Babyshiro: YEP! Kewl ne? I'm planning on finishing Boot Camp before March is over.  
  
Izzy: I wonder if you can do that…you do have the tendency to slack off!  
  
Babyshiro: *sigh* too true!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own DBZ or it's characters! I do own Coach Killer…but…that isn't too great huh.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
---------------------Where you last left off-----------------------------  
  
Trunks tossed the match into the fire and him and Goten watched as the items burst into flames. Goten stopped he could here something, besides the screams coming from campers as they and the Coach realized what was going on. It was a silent type sound, was someone crying? Goten turned around in shock to see that Trunks had burst into tears.  
  
'Trunks?!' Goten asked alarmed, 'What's wrong?!'  
  
'I'm –sob- just so –sob- happy!' Trunks said sniffling as Goten nodded in understanding. Goten was awestruck by Trunks's release of emotions. He'd never seen Trunks cry in his whole life and here was in tears because he was burning things. Goten just truly didn't get his comrade.  
  
'TRUNKS!' Coach Killer screeched enraged.  
  
Trunks stopped he was no longer crying he was now in a fit of laughter and Goten couldn't blame him, the campers, the counselors, Coach Killer himself! They all looked ridiculous!  
  
'YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN!!!!' Coach Killer shouted closing in on Trunks and Goten.  
  
~------------------------------------------------------~  
  
ECK! You Shouldn't Touch People There!  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten backed up as Coach Killer advanced on him. Goten wondered silently if it was just the red paint or was this dude really burning red and steaming from anger. Goten, due to fear, clasped hold of Trunks hand shaking. No one had ever mad him this jumpy except Vegeta himself so this situation could not be good.  
  
Trunks however looked ready to take on Coach Killer without second thoughts. He just stood there calmly with an icing glare on his face.  
  
'YOU LITTLE WRENCHED BOY!' Coach Killer yelled spitting in Trunks and Goten's face.  
  
'DO you mind NOT spitting all over me,' Trunks said smirking, 'I really don't want to catch any of your diseases, like your ugly one.'  
  
'WHY YOU LITTLE TWIT!' Coach Killer shouted enraged but he slowly stopped and started to study Goten, 'who is this? Your girlfriend?'  
  
'I may be Trunks's friend but I sure ain't a girl!' Goten snapped upset to be called a girl.  
  
  
  
'He's right,' Trunks interjected. 'besides I do have much better taste you know?'  
  
'YEAH!' Goten added just as the words Trunks spoke had sunk in, 'HEY! What's that suppose to mean?'  
  
'Nothing Goten,' Trunks said hastily, 'Nothing at all!'  
  
'Ok…' Goten said not sure to believe Trunks but he did anyways.  
  
'Well,' Coach Killer said calmly, 'If your both friends then you both must have done all this together.'  
  
Trunks gave off a fake gasp. 'NO! Us? Do such vial things?' Trunks stated innocently, 'you got the wrong kids! It was really the boogie man honest!'  
  
'DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!' Coach Killer shouted upset again, 'I KNOW IT WAS YOU TWO!'  
  
'Goten! Tell him what's he's won for figuring us out!' Trunks said in a talk show host type voice.  
  
'Well,' Goten said now in a long red dress with a slit down the side and wearing white gloves, 'He's won………………-long pause of silents as everyone sits on edge waiting to here this- ………………… ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Nice try!'  
  
'WHY YOU! WAIT A MINUTE!' Coach Killer said examining Goten, 'IS THAT MY MOTHERS DRESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
"Busted,' Goten muttered as Trunks tried to sustain his laughter.  
  
'GET THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!!' Coach Killer shouted at him.  
  
'No!' Goten snapped back, 'I'm naked under here!' But Coach Killer made a grasp for the dress.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Goten shouted wrapping his arms around his upper area, 'YOU HORRIBLE MAN!' Goten slapped Coach Killer who stood there in shock.  
  
Trunks couldn't take it the scene was too much he burst into a fit of laughter. As Goten tried to evade Coach Killer.  
  
'YOU PERVERT!' Goten screeched smacking him, 'YOU SHOULDN'T TOUCH PEOPLE THERE!'  
  
'YOU IGNORANT CHILD!' Coach Killer spat, 'THAT DRESS BELONGES TO MY MOTHER!'  
  
'SO!' Goten said, 'I'm wearing it! It's nice and comfy and soft.' Goten twirled around in the dress getting it snagged on a tree and ripping it.  
  
'Goten I thought you said you didn't have clothes on under that?' Trunks questioned seeing Goten did have his regular outfit on.  
  
'Well…' Goten said grinning a Son grin, 'I thought if I said I didn't then he wouldn't try to take the dress from me and…is he ok?' Trunks turned around to see Coach Killer's eye was twitching along with the rest of him. This could not be good.  
  
'YOU!' Coach Killer yelled pointing at Trunks and Goten, 'ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!'  
  
'How?' Trunks asked smirking once more, 'you can't do anything to us that would cause us pain. That would be child abuse. We could sue if you did that.'  
  
'Oh I'm not going to do anything!' Coach Killer said laughing insanely while dialing numbers in on his cell phone, 'OH NO I'm not going to do a thing… but your parents are. I'M CALLING THEM! BUWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!'  
  
Trunks turned to Goten to see the boy also had a look of horror spread across his feature. This WAS not good! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! They were so going to die! Vegeta was going to have their heads on a silver platter next to roast pig! EEP!  
  
'WE'RE DOOMED!!' Goten said to Trunks in a panicky voice. Just then they could here something speeding toward them and the camp.  
  
'No were past being doomed we're screwed,' Trunks said as the noise seem to get louder along with Coach Killers laughter.  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ I think I did much better on this chapter!  
  
Izzy: …………  
  
Babyshiro: yeah…well REVIEW PLEASE! It helps inspire me to continue! 


	7. We Didn't Mean to Honest!

Babyshiro: ^-~ Looky I'm updating!  
  
Izzy: You could have done this earlier.  
  
Babyshiro: But I was waiting till I hit the 60th review to update! ^^  
  
Izzy: I see…  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! Only Coach Killer…of course…. he's a real stupid Character so . whatever on that.  
  
~~~~~-  
  
----where you left off-----  
  
'YOU!' Coach Killer yelled pointing at Trunks and Goten, 'ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!'  
  
'How?' Trunks asked smirking once more, 'you can't do anything to us that would cause us pain. That would be child abuse. We could sue if you did that.'  
  
'Oh I'm not going to do anything!' Coach Killer said laughing insanely while dialing numbers in on his cell phone, 'OH NO I'm not going to do a thing… but your parents are. I'M CALLING THEM! BUWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!'  
  
Trunks turned to Goten to see the boy also had a look of horror spread across his feature. This WAS not good! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! They were so going to die! Vegeta was going to have their heads on a silver platter next to roast pig! EEP!  
  
'WE'RE DOOMED!!' Goten said to Trunks in a panicky voice. Just then they could here something speeding toward them and the camp.  
  
'No were past being doomed we're screwed,' Trunks said as the noise seem to get louder along with Coach Killers laughter.  
  
~~~~~-  
  
We didn't mean to honest! … Huh? This is a joke right?  
  
'You know he can't kill us…can he?' Goten asked Trunks with big eyes.  
  
'No I don't think so…' Trunks responded.  
  
'Yeah!' Goten said remembering something.  
  
'Yeah what?' Trunks asked.  
  
'Remember the last time we got Vegeta upset?' Goten asked, as Trunks cocked an eyebrow not sure on which time he was referring to actually. 'You know the whole Dress-wig-window plan?'  
  
'Oh yeah!' Trunks said smirking in memory of that little act they pulled. (A/N: This is referring to the story 'The Plan' by me Babyshiro! ^^ Anyway if you want to know what the whole Dress-wig-window thing is if you don't already, go read it! Please??)  
  
'Like I said!' Goten smiled the Son smile. 'He was real mad at us for that…but he never killed us now did he?'  
  
'No he didn't…' Trunks said as a smiled played on his face.  
  
'So,' Goten started, 'he can't kill us! Plus Bulma would have his head, not to mention my mom would introduce her new 'Deluxe one of a kind Super and Improved' Frying pan to him.'  
  
'Goten these are some of your rare times you do prove to have a brain,' Trunks said thoughtfully.  
  
'Yeah!' Goten said then stopped, and stared. 'What do you mean RARE times??? I have a brain!'  
  
'Err….' Trunks said smiling nervously, 'nothing! You misunderstood.'  
  
'Oh…ok,' Goten said calming down some.  
  
Trunks sighed that was a close one. Suddenly they could see something landing in the distance. A ship? Maybe…oh man it wasn't? It couldn't be? Could it?  
  
'Trunks…?' Goten asked worried.  
  
'Yeah?' Trunks responded.  
  
'Is that one of you mother's helicopter car thingies?' Goten asked.  
  
'………….'  
  
'Trunks?' Goten asked looking at him.  
  
'…………….'  
  
'Is it?' Goten asked once more.  
  
'………yes………..' Trunks finally said.  
  
'Uh oh,' Goten gulped as the outlines of people emerged from it. Two of which had exceptionally spiky hair…not good.  
  
'Were dead,' Trunks said.  
  
'Cooked, fried, and baked with a little sauce,' Goten added. The figures came into the scene. They were Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta looked royally pissed and was glaring at Bulma. Obvious the two had a fight before they arrived…not a good sign. ChiChi looked like she was going to go into one of her 'Haven't I been a good mother' moods. Goku looked…hungry? Go Figure. Gohan looked sleepy and Bulma looked rather upset.  
  
'Trunks Vegeta Briefs what on Earth have you done!?!' Bulma said looking at the burning items and the destroyed camps.  
  
'Um…err…' Trunks responded nervously.  
  
'Goten Chibi Son!' ChiChi said as Goten flinched…boy did he hate his middle name.  
  
'CHIBI?!?!?!' Trunks said wide-eyed.  
  
'It's…not…err… NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A CRAPPY MIDDLE NAME!' Goten yelled upset as a pout look formed on his face.  
  
'Touchy,' Trunks muttered.  
  
'You do know what you did was very bad,' Gohan said in his 'Great Saiyanman voice'. Goten looked down in shame where as Trunks just shook his head at Gohan. Gohan was cool, yet pathetic all the same.  
  
'Yes and you two should apologize,' Goku added.  
  
'That's NOT going to forgive them for wrecking everyone's possessions!' Bulma and ChiChi yelled at Goku.  
  
'Why?' Goku asked. 'It works for me.' The two sighed, Vegeta scoffed.  
  
'You two are in big trouble when we get you back!' Bulma said sighing. 'I'm probably going to have to pay some damage fee. That will be over-charged.'  
  
'Why are you two getting upset at them?' Vegeta asked, face emotionalist.  
  
'Look at what they did Vegeta!' Bulma said pointing at the barn-fire and camps.  
  
'I can see that women,' Vegeta said not even turning his head. 'So what about it?'  
  
'SO!' Bulma yelled. 'It's a mess! They totaled the place! It's a total wreck.'  
  
'Boys what do you think about this place?' Vegeta asked ignoring a fuming Bulma. 'Do you think what you did was right?'  
  
Trunks was cautious to answer, Vegeta was very tricky to deal with. He seemed calm one minute than he'd go Super Saiyan mode in two seconds flat…unpredictable. So one wrong move and you'd be in deep trouble.  
  
'Well…um…' before Trunks was finished Goten cut in.  
  
'We didn't mean to honest!' Goten started. 'Coach Killer is EVIL! He smells bad. Looks bad. Acts mean! And doesn't have a TV! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! He tried to take the dress right off my back! He is EVIL! So Trunks and me decided to get revenge as Trunks calls it and this was the only way to do it and…'  
  
'SHUT UP ALREADY!' Vegeta said tried of hearing Goten's chatter. 'I get the point! You said all that crap but you didn't answer my question! Do you think what you just did was right?'  
  
Before Goten could start up again Trunks stopped him. He was going to answer this before Goten guaranteed them a death certificate.  
  
'I think what we did was right because frankly I just don't like him,' Trunks said folding his arms. 'He tried to make my life a living hell. And I only saw it fit to do that right back to him.'  
  
'Well then I don't see what the problem is here,' Vegeta said turning to Bulma. 'Lets go women. Brats get in the back of the helicopter or whatever that contraption is. Were going home. We have no need to be here.'  
  
'Huh?' Goten and Trunks said in unison. 'This is a joke right?'  
  
'Do I look the person to joke around?' Vegeta asked.  
  
'No…' Trunks and Goten said thinking 'WERE SAVED!'  
  
'WHAT?!?' Bulma yelled. 'My fanatical future is at stake and you don't care??'  
  
'No I don't,' Vegeta said. Vegeta started toward the helicopter as Bulma pulled out her wallet shoved some cash in a shocked Coaches hand and followed behind. She truly had no say in what went on ever since Vegeta came to be. Goku and Gohan decided not to ask what just happen in fear Bulma would blow at them so they followed. ChiChi thought the same as them 'What the heck just happen?'  
  
When half way to their destination Vegeta stopped and turned around to face the boys. 'Oh and another thing,' he said smirking evilly. 'When we get back I want you two in the training room. At 550 times Earths normal Gravity.'  
  
Trunks stared wide-eyed. 'Were going to be as flat as pancakes soon!' Trunks said.  
  
'Look on the bright side,' Goten said cheerfully. 'At least were not dead!'  
  
'…. Shut up….' Trunks muttered.  
  
~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: That had to be that CARPPIEST! Of crappiest chapters NO fic there ever was! This chapter sucked! -_- I'm going to be flamed big for this.  
  
Izzy: Probably.  
  
Babyshiro: *sigh* I didn't know what to do with it! So I ended it! Well at least that's one less story to worry about…  
  
~~~-  
  
Review… 


End file.
